1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image processing system, control method, recording medium, and image supplying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, predetermined information can be embedded in a print document by using a copy-forgery-inhibited pattern technique, or the like. For example, a print document (to be referred to as a “confidential document” hereinafter) exists containing information which inhibits free copying.
To handle a confidential document, an image processing apparatus (e.g., a so-called copying machine) has been proposed that has a specific function in addition to the usual image reading function and image forming function. When reading an image, the image processing apparatus determines whether the target document is a confidential document. If the target document is a confidential document, the image processing apparatus permits the operation (e.g., executes processing) after the user is authenticated. When saving read data of a confidential document, the image processing apparatus saves the data in an area which requires user authentication, thereby ensuring security. User authentication generally uses a password or IC card.
This technique is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-186810.
However, along with recent advances in networking of image reading apparatuses and image processing apparatuses, the security of (e.g., read data of) a confidential document may need to be ensured in all the image reading apparatuses, image processing apparatuses, and network. When reading a confidential document by an image reading apparatus and processing it by an image processing apparatus on a network, the user may search for and select an image processing apparatus in consideration for such security.
More specifically, when reading a confidential document by an image reading apparatus and printing it by an image processing apparatus on a network, the user may search for and select an image processing apparatus which satisfies security conditions (1) to (4):
(1) it can encrypt (i.e., secure) a network (i.e., communication channel) between an image reading apparatus and itself;
(2) it has a pause printing function;
(3) it has a function for reliably erasing read data of a confidential document after print processing; and
(4) it is well-protected (for example, installed in a company or office).
The pause printing function is to temporarily save print data transmitted from an image reading apparatus in an image processing apparatus, and continue printing the print data after user authentication in the image processing apparatus. The pause printing function prevents a third party other than the user from viewing a printed material.
When reading a confidential document by an image reading apparatus and saving it in an image processing apparatus on a network, the user may search for and select an image processing apparatus which satisfies security conditions (1) to (3):
(1) it can encrypt (i.e., secure) a network (e.g., communication channel) between an image reading apparatus and itself;
(2) it has a save area which requires user authentication based on a password or IC card; and
(3) it is well-protected (for example, installed in a company or office).
In this manner, even a single confidential document may request different security conditions of an image processing apparatus depending on the processing the user wants to perform. Since image processing apparatuses on a network have different security functions, the user may search for and select, in accordance with processing he wants to perform, an image processing apparatus capable of satisfying security conditions, and set settings for satisfying the security conditions. According to a conventional technique, the user manually executes this operation, so that human error may readily occur, and a confidential document may be likely to leak.
For example, if the user transmits read data of a confidential document via an unsecured network (i.e., communication channel), a third party may eavesdrop on the confidential document via the network. If the user selects an image processing apparatus having no pause printing function and executes print processing, a third party other than the user may view the confidential document. If the user selects a poorly protected image processing apparatus (e.g., installed outside a company) and executes print processing, a confidential document may leak from the company.